A Change of Plans
by Brezzie
Summary: Naruto finds himself in another world, ours! He finds Sakura, but she has no idea what he means when he explains the ninja world. Please RxR! Rated to be safe.
1. Feelings Unknown

Bre I'm brezzie, guys! Enjoy my first fanfic! This is my 4th time writing chapter one, so I hope you like it!

No bashing, or telling my how awful it is. Constructive Criticism, people!

I'll add in any suggestions if you would ask!

((Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are all 15. So you know .))

--------------------------------------

Ch. 1

Feelings Unknown

Naruto's PoV

A regular night.

We're on a mission, yeah?

We carry on as usual.

Big deal, right? It's like a routine for me: sleep, eat, mission, sleep, eat, mission, sleep, eat, and so on.

Though, one night, something caused a kind of 'disturbance' in my regular routine. We're on a mission. Same old, nothing surprising there. Our goal? To capture and interrogate three sound ninja spies. We do these things all the time, nothing to worry about! I still feel strange, today in particular. I just don't understand.

We found the three ninjas. Two males and one female. (Abumi, Dosu, and Kin) The female (Kin) had ankle-length hair tied at the ends. The first boy (Abumi) appeared to be completely normal of sorts, the kanji for 'death' written on his shirt, took forever to figure that out, must learn kanji! Well, the second boy, (Dosu) had his entire face bandaged so I have no clue of how he looks. The battle carried on. Things were going in our favor, but I still felt strange. Sasuke just took out the girl, that jerk! Showoff. I was slightly taken aback when the second boy, Dosu, I believe, yelled to us, " There is one other thing my appliance can do, you can't defeat us!" I then realized that he uses that appliance on his right arm to manipulate sound. I need to pay more attention!

I was a bit confused, but I lunged an attack for him, my kunai in my hand, Sakura screamed for me to stop, that it was dangerous. What's the point of my dream to be Hokage without taking any risks? The appliance on his arm glowed. I wondered 'is it really that bad?' I decided to chance it. I was within range for an attack, but the moment before I struck, everything went black.

I suppose I fainted... I woke up on the top of some hill in the middle of nowhere. " Sasuke-kun? Sakura-kun? Kakashi-sensei?" I yell. No answer. I look down to the bottom of the hill. A city! Bright lights, many people, I'm sure to find someone I know or a way to identify where I am!

Delete that last thought. There's no way in hell I can find anyone in this mess! (Cars) Large machines zip back and forth to my side, and there are crowds of people everywhere.I think I should give up, I sit down in front of a restraunt called 'Ichiraku Ramen', but I'm broke. I shouldn't have skipped lunch before that last mission, Bad idea! my stomach growls like crazy, I'm stuck in noman's land, and I'm hungry! (extra exaggeration xP) I look up. I see two girls walking by, one with pink hair and a blonde. I recoegnize then almost immediately. "Sakura-chan! Wait!"

Sakura's PoV

I grabbed the keys to my house off the dining room table and open the front door. "Mom! I'm going out!" I hear a muffled reply and slam the door shut. I check my watch. "6:15? Ino's going to kill me! I'm late!" I ran a block or so down the road to find Ino in front of her place, sitting on the sidewalk. "Ino! Hey!" She looks my way. "Hey, what took ya? we might miss the Sasuke-hunting!"

We planned to go and chase Sasuke for the night. I was due at her place my 6pm, but took too long getting perfect for my Sasuke! We headed off to Sasuke's place together. "Let's take the long way!" Ino demanded. "We can chat on our way over!"

Sasuke's place is usually only 10 minutes away using back roads and alleys as shortcuts, but the long was is over twice that, a good half-hour hike through the city. We head on out. "So... let's talk about... Boys!" Ino, again, demands. She's that kind of person. I snicker, "By boys, you mean Sasuke, right?" Ino drools. "He's just so damn HOT!" She squeals. We were halfway there when we passed a noodle shop, 'Ichiraku?' I think, 'Sounds familiar for some reason or another.'

I looked down and saw a boy our age sitting in front of the place. I recoegnized him as Uzumaki, the prankster, master of pranks, might I add, at our school. He looked up, Oh, God! Don't let him notice me! And, ironically, he does. I hear him behind be. "Sakura-chan! wait!" I beckon Ino to move faster, but Naruto catches up anyways. I looked him over. 'someone call the fashion police! Major violation!' Is my first impression. An orange jacket and pants. It's the end of Summer, school starts in only days, and Naruto's dressed for winter. 'dobe.'

End PoV

Ino and Sakura turn around to see Naruto. Sakura's annoyed as hell, he's wasting Sasuke time! " What in the nine layers of Hell do you want, Uzumaki?" (always wanted to put that) She prayed that he'd lust leave. Nope. " What happened to the mission?"

Sakura did a double take, " What? Mission?"

Naruto stared. 'first off, she's with that Ino girl, now she's playing dumb?' " The sound nin?"

"Who?"

Naruto shook it off. " So, where are we?"

"Um, A-me-ri-ca. Dobe."

"O... kay... Where's that?"

Sakura growled

"Um, Where's Sasuke?"

"We're looking for him so we can chase him. He's probably already running from the many fangirls, like us, who're following him begging him to date them!"

"Oh... what?"

"Idiot! Lemme ask you: What's with the outfit? Your mom dress you? Are you stalking me? Why are you so damn ignorant?"

Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her off to a nearby alleyway, where Ino couldn't find tham and they were alone.

"Naruto, stop!" He gripped her wrist an refused to let go, despite her effort. " Help! Stalker!"

Naruto gripped tighter, and she shut up (finally!) "Sakura, don't play dumb. What happened to the Otonin?"

"Oto- What the fuck are you talking about, Stalker boy?"

"Ninjas? You sure you don't remember?" She nodded. Naruto sighed and sat her down, explaining everything ranging from Akatsuki to Lee's massive super-brows. (how could that not come up?) Sakura seemed to be in a state of shock after the story revealed itself. She stared at him, expecting Asten Kutcher to jump out from behind the nearest garbage can and yell, "You've been Punk'd!"

Nope, no Ashten. "What about our school, Konoha High? Don't you remember that?" Naurot shook his head. "no"... there was an uneasy silence. Naruto jumped up. "Sakura-chan, where's Sasuke's place? Take me there to talk to him!" So she did, they ran to Sasuke's place, wait, correction, Sakura dragged Naruto to Sasuke's place, as in literally. 'The Uchiha manor- it's huge!' Naruto thought, 'I guess the Uchihas really are that great-- Wait! Sasuke's parents! They're alive? Bloody fucking hell, this day gets weirder with each passing second.'

Itachi, well, so they thought, answered the door. Wearing a hairnet and bunny slippers. " What the hell?" Sakura dragged Naruto up the stairs. "Well, thanks for thanking me, Dobes!" Sakura opened the door to Sasuke's room. He was spinning in his spinney- computer- chair- thing. For lack of better words... Sakura hugged him, He looked as if, had he been in an internet chatroom, he would've said 'HOLYSHITOMGWTFBBQ!11oneeleven11!", but he wasn't. He looked as if he were to kill Sakura at any given moment.

Sasuke's PoV

Shit! It's late and I just got home. Damned fangirls, someone needs to lay off the sugar for a while, drink some decaff for a few days, just calm the fuck down! I run up to my room, unaware of Itachi yelling at me to answer the phone, and that there're calls for me on lines one thru ten. 'Idiot, there's only ten lines!' I throw my bag onto the floor, I just bought a new CD, Linkin Park, 'Meteora'. I'd been saving up. I sat in my computer- spinny- chair and spun... Bed, Tv, poster(that reads 'fangirls must die' might I add), bed, TV, poster, bed, TV, Sakura, poster, Wait! Sakura? She jumps on top of me. If my life were a chatroom online, I'd say 'HOLYSHITOMGWTFBBQ!11oneeleven11!', but it's not.

I swear, I'm about ready to kill her, and all her little fangirl mafia.I notice the Master Prankster- Naruto- in my doorway. 'Sakura must enjoy torturing me enough to add more and more people to her mafia.' "Sasuke, Naruto wants to have a serious talk with you." I looked at Sakura, straight in the eyes. She seemed to be taking this seriously, if it's so serious, why pummel me right beforehand?

She directs Naruto in, He sits on my bed and looks around. My room's nothing noteworthy. Blue walls, a tv, posters, and my stereo system, with cd's overflowing off my shelves. "So," Naruto begins and I pay full attention, " Do you remember anything about being a ninja?" I stare at him for whgat seems like forever, though it's probably only five minutes. "So, I guess I can take that as a 'no'?" Naruto sighs. "No one else remembers! Why is this happening. Why me? What's wrong with you two...?"

He laid his head in his hands, waiting for Sasuke's reply.

--------------

Bre Hope you like chapter one!

Naru I suck in this chapter!

Bre -hits him with her flute- (character-in-next-chaptercoughcough) .

Naru -cries-

Bre I'll update after 5 reviews! Please, RxR people!

Click that button!

v


	2. Settling In

((This chapter is dedicated to CatgirlAkai and Demonchildssister! My first two reviewers and two of my favorite writers! Along with anyone else who reviews. .))

((I do not own Naruto, but I want to own Gaara and Neji ;) ))

--------------------------

Chapter 2 Settling In.

Sasuke's PoV

" Don't you remember?" Naruto asked me. I just don't know how to answer something like that!

"What are you talking about?" I spat out, not thinking clearly. He burried his face in his hands, " Why don't you two remember this...?" He whispered to himself.

I wanted to cheer him up, because he looked like he was having a bad day... "Well," I started, "I suppose you'll have to get used to life here, if you're not lying that is!" I chuckled, and he looked up. " Get used to this?" He yelled as he pointed at my TV, " What?" I questioned him, " They don't have TVs in Ninja World?" Sakura asked him flatly, then growned. "This is so weird."

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked, but he repied with a soft 'no'. "Why don't you stay here? My parents are away on a Business trip for about two weeks and my brother surely won't mind! It's just Him, Myself, and his blue friend Kisame here." "Blue?" Sakura asked me, looking dumbfounded. "Don't ask..." I sighed, "He says it's a birth defect, but I don't know. Stay here, and I'm going to talk to Itachi for a minute or so..." I said as I walked out of the room.

I wanted to ask Itachi if Naruto could stay, On my way to the living room, Sakura stormed past me-- "Byesorryit'slategottago!" She yelled, while she ran down the stairs and slammed the front door on her way out. 'Fangirls...' I looked at the clock, 10:30... Yeah, it's late. and school starts tomorrow. I walkes into the living room and saw Itachi in his favorite bathrobe, slippers, and a hairnet. Kisame saw me immediately, "Hey, Uchiha Junior!" Itachi looked my way, " What d'ya want, li'l bro?" I looked into his eyes, the lines under them were thicker than usual, and I could tell he was tired. " Can my friend stay for a few days?" He nodded, " I don' care..." An, with that, he rolled off the couch and started to snore.

I ran back up the stairs and saw Naruto playing around with my Cds.

"Naruto?"

"Hn?"

"You can stay."

"Uh-huh..."

"But, there's a catch." Naruto turned to look at me.

"What catch!"

"You have to go to school with me. Starting tomorrow!"

"WHAT!" I rubbed my ears, "ow, You're going to Konoha High starting tomorrow!

He scoffed, "I've already graduated from the ninja academy. I don't have to go to school." I shrugged, " Then I guess I'll have to drag you there, tomorrow!" there was a brief silence. "I'll go."

Naruto's PoV

Damn you Sasuke! He's so damn stubborn! So, I guess I have to go to school tomorrow. I try to sleep, but can't. There're so many questions running through my head. And staying with Sasuke doesn't make it any easier... 'Why am I here? And where is here? Where're the Sound nin? Why is everyone else clueless about Konoha and ninjas? But wait-- Sasuke mentioned that our school is called 'Konoha high'- strange... '

I dozed off after pondering an hour or so. I woke up at 7am sharp to the beeping of Sasuke's alarm clock, he mustn't have been in a good mood, because he flung it at the wall, and I watched as it smashed into peices."Shut up...damnit..." and he began to snore. I got up and went through his closet. I picked out an Orange tshirt and black jeans, along with a pair of tennis shoes. 'I'm sure glad that we're the same size...'

I ran down the stairs and found his brother in the living room eatting miso ramen and pocky. He offered me some and I gladly accepted. We sat on the couch watching a man jump on strange animals yelling 'Crickey!'(anguess who!) 'I could get used to this!

Sasuke walked in just as the man was in the middle of yelling "Crickey!". he was wearing a plain blue shirt and blue jeans, paired with shoes just like the ones I 'borrowed'. Itachi stood up and showed us to the 'car'. I got in, and felt nervous... especially as Itachi began to question me,

"Who're you?"

"Naruto."

"How do you know Sasuke?"

"Uh... School?"

"Okay, where're you from?"

"Konoha."

"This is Konoha... where do you live?" Sasuke found the perfect time to interrupt-- "Itachi, We're here." I looked out the window and looked at the school. it's at last three times as large as the ninja Academy, with three times the people! Sasuke poked me, and stared at me, my mouth wide open staring at the building. "You okay?" I nodded. "Then let's go!" He pulled me towards the school and inside the building. He pushed me in front of him, so no one would see who he was (anSo he could stay out of the veiw of fangirls!) and he lead me to a room, I pushed open the door.

We both walked in and saw Shizune in a desk doing paperwork. Sasuke walked up to her and began talking. "We're here for Naruto's schedule." She nodded and handed him a paper. "Thank you, Shizune." We thanked her and stepped out. He handed the schedule to me and we both read over it.

Period 1 Algebra with Iruka-sensei

Period 2Literature with Kakashi-sensei

Period 3Science with Jiraeya-sensei

Period 4Art with Deidara-sensei

Lunch!

Period 6Gym with Anko-sensei

Period 7Music with Tayuya-sensei

Period 8Drama with Guy-sensei

My eyes were glued to the last line. " Drama class with Guy!" I yelled, and felt someone tap me on my back. I turned and saw a pair of huge, bushy eyebrows, and fell to the floor. "Lee! What do you want?"

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND, NARUTO! I ALSO HAVE DRAMA CLASS!" I rubbed my ear.

"I see that, Lee."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE FIRENDS! WE CAN HANG OUT AND EAT LUNCH TOGETHER AND STUFF!"

"Sure, Lee." I said as I began to walk with Sasuke to out first class, Algebra. I'm glad I have Iruka for first period, but i'm not glad that Guy-junior is following me. He's still talking, I'm just not paying attention, so I turn and look at him.

"Lee."

"YOSH!"

"Please shut up."

"OF COURSE I WON'T! THAT WOULDN'T BE YOUTHFUL!"

I groaned and mentally cursed Guy for teaching Lee about youth. We walked into the classroom and sat down, while Lee sat next to us and continued to talk. The teacher was currently working on something at his desk, waiting for the ball to ring. After about five minutes of listening to Lee, and seemingly five minutes to go, Iruka stood up.

"Lee."

"YOSH!"

"Please shut up."

"OF COURSE I WON'T! THAT WOULDN'T BE YOUTHFUL!"

"Lee... shut up now."

"OKAY!" Lee yelled, and began to talk in a normal voice instead of shouting, but he kept talking. ' He's like the energizer bunny. He keeps going... and going... and going...' Then, I almost yelled in joy when the bell rang for first period, because it meant Lee had to shut up. I saw some poeple in certain when everyone came into the room just then, I saw Hinata next to Kiba, the two of them talking, and Temari poking Shikamaru, who looked like he was asleep. And no one could forget Lee. I turned around to see where he went off to, and saw him in the back talking to the scary sand nin, Gaara Sabaku. 'Lee's gonna get himself killed!' and the teacher began to speak.

"I'm Iruka-sensei. Today we'll be taking a general knowledge test to see how much you know, and real class starts tomorrow. No Homework." Everyone cheered, excpet me. A test? On the first day? Damn!

After algebra, I decided geting a B- on the first day wasn't that bad. But that jerk, Sasuke. He got an A+. We headed for our next class.

Literature with Kakashi-sensei. I sat in my seat next to Sasuke and laid my head on my desk, we could be waiting a while. The teacher came in ten minutes after we did. His white hair looked like he'd forgotten to comb it this morning and he wore a mask over most of his face. "Come up here and take a book off of my desk. Your assignment is to read this within the week. We will have a test on it this Friday." We all got in line to get a book, " Where the Red Fern Grows...?" I read the title outloud, then sat down and started to read. I actually read the first chapter, and got bored. It's about a boy and two dogs, Hell if I care. I looked over at Kiba, who had his nose jammed in the book and was reading at the speed of light.

The bell rang. Thank you Lord!

Science with Jiraeya-sensei.We walked in and he handed us our textbooks. " i'm Jiraeya-sensei. We will not be doing the books' lessons in order, so flip to page 150, lesson 3. We will be learning about the Female anatomy." Most of us blushed, but a few boys laughed. He began to explain 'it' to us... You all know what 'it' is... He was smiling and blushing at the pictures of nude women... He's such a pervert! No, he's not just a pervert, he's a mega-perv!

The last period before Lunch, Art with Deidara-sensei. I saw that hinata was in this class, because she sat next to me. The teacher walked in and began t otalk, so I didn't get to say 'Hi. "So, class... Do any of you guys have room at your place where I can stay, yeah?" Everyone looked at each other in confusion, and the teacher mumbled, "M'mum locked me out again, yeah... Well, today we'll be playing with clay! I want you to make a figurine of a bird. Do as well as you can, no pressure." He pulled out some yellow play-doh and molded it into a bird very quickly, here's your model. It should look something like this. He set it down on the table and sat in his desk, he began playin with a wad of blue play-doh that he pulled out of his desk drawer.

By the end of class, I had the bird started somewhat, I had a ball of clay with a smaller ball for a head and two popsicle sticks for legs. The teacher accepted and said it 'needs more work'.

I ran out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang and went to the Lunch Hall. it's obvious where it was, because I'd passed it many times that day, and there was a sign by the door that read "Lunch Hall" I was upset to find out that they didn't serve ramen and that we had to eat our food outside. I groaned and took a plate of cooked vegetables. Then headed outside, I saw different people sitting in groups. Lee pestering neji, who looked like he was about to lash out any minute, even though Lunch just started, Tenten talking to Temari, who was trying to get Shikamaru to do something and stop trying to nap again, Sasuke being chased by girls, and Hinata sitting alone. I walked up to Hinata, she was sitting under a large tree, eating quietly. She seemed not to notice me.

"Hinata?"

She looked up immediately and started fiddling with her fingers when she saw it was me, it must be a nervous habit of hers. I sat down next to her and looked her way. She was staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing ever. "Do you know anything about ninjas at all, Hinata?"

"n-ninjas...?" She stuttered and continued to look at the ground.

"Ninjas! Like... um, they do missions and stuff and protect their country, they're really cool. They even have female ninjas!"

"Wow... Th-that's awesome..."

"You were one before, do you remember?"

"N-no...I'm sorry N-naruto-kun..." I groaned quietly, it wasn't her fault. It was that damn sound ninja's fault.I was confused, but snapped back to reality when the bell rang for 6th period. I looked at my schedule, "Anko-sensei... Gym..." I read to myself, I sighed and treaded off to the Gym. "NARUTO!" Lord, help me, anyone but him... I walked faster, but he found me anyways. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

" What, Lee?"

"SASUKE GAVE ME THESE GYM CLOTHES TO GIVE TO YOU! THEY ARE OUR UNIFORM!" A uniform? I took the clothes and looked them over, a white shirt with our school's logo (the Konoha leaf) and a pair of black shorts. We were assigned lockers, changed, and sat on the bleachers against the wall. Anko slammed the door open and stood in the center of the school's basketball court so we could all hear her. "YOU CAN ALL HEAR ME, IF NOT, GET YOUR HEARING CHECKED BEFORE YOU COME BACK. YOU'LL BE RUNNING 10 LAPS AROUND THE COURT! NOW!"

We all began to run, I was racing Sasuke, but he barely won in the end. Shikamaru was only halfway done when everyone else finished, so we sat and waited for him to finish. Then we were told to do 100 pushups, again, I raced Sasuke, but he barely won.

"NOW WE'RE PLAYING BASKETBALL. FOUR PEOPLE AT A TIME, ONE ON ONE, EACH PAIR HAS HALF THE COURT, WITH THREE MINUTES ON THE CLOCK."

We're going in alphabetical order, so Shino and Choji was first, they tied at zero. I didn't pay attention to who won the remaining rounds, except for the very last one. "UCHIHA AND UZUMAKI!" All the girls cheered, some swooned, and others, like Temari, couldn't care less. I got the ball first, because the girls thought I should have a handicap against Sasuke. I tried to go around him, but he blocked me, I faked to the left, and he fell for it, I went in to shoot, missed, and caught my own rebound, then shot one more time and made it. "1-0, Uzumaki! 2:30 on the clock!" Sakura yelled out, as she was the self-proclaimed scorekeeper.

Sasuke got the ball, he tried to fake to the right, but I have mad neenja skillz and won't fall for that very easily! I almost got the ball from him, but tripped and hit the floor with a 'THUD', and everyone began to laugh.

"Tied at 1! 60 seconds left! Uzumaki has the ball!"Saskue tried to get the ball from me for 55 of those 60seconds, I realized how much time was left and shot the ball, it seemed to go in slow-motion, (anlike in those basketball movies) it hit the rim and fell in. I cheered, Not only did I beat Sasuke, but I beat him at his own game, thanks to my mad neenja skillz!

All the girls started to yell at me, but the boys (ansasuke included) started to congragulate me. Today isn't half bad. I looked at my schedule as I changed back into my...err... Sasuke's orange shirt. "Music with Tayuya-sensei? Who's she?" I finished changing and headed to the music class, to which I was lead by Hinata. Sasuke had told me that he doesn't take music, he'd chosen History instead. So it was me and Hinata.

I was about to say something to her and continue our lunch conversation, but the music teacher came in. She has read/orange hair, her bangs covering part of her face and the rest untied and flowing down her back. She looks very young, maybe in her early twenties? She has a flute in her hands and seems very ladylike.

"Afternoon, you Fuckers." I guess not... "Welcome to music class. I'm Tayuya-sensei, but you just call me Tayuya."

She raised her flute into the air, "Who knows what this is?"

She then pointed at Hinata to answer, "A flute..."

"Right, what's it used for?" She was about to point to me so I could answer, but someonein the back yelled out- "It's for hitting whores with!" And he snickered at his own joke, but stopped as the teacher approached. "No, Shithead, it's not for hitting people with, it's for making music." She pulled out a ruler, " This is for hitting people with!" And with that, she wacked him on the back of the head with it.

I now recoegnized him to be Kiba- Inuzuka Kiba. Serves him right. Turns out we have to chose any instrument to play and tell something interesting about that instrument. I chose the flute, and my answer was "It's not for hitting people with, it's for makin music." She smiled at me, "That's my best answer all day!"

I like this teacher, but the bell rang, so it's time for my last period. I pulled out my schedule. "Drama with Guy!" I yelled, and a certain boy with large eyebrowns and the spirit of youth must've heard me, because he flew around the corner and up to me.

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND NARUTO, FANCY MEETING YOU HERE!"

"Hi, Lee."

"I AM ALSO IN THAT CLASS! LET US GO TOGETHER!" And with that, Lee dragged me off to Guy's theater. His spirits lifted (even more) when he saw Guy. Lee ran up to guy and hugged him, "GUY! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU ALL DAY!"

"I'M SORRY, LEE!"

"ME, TOO, MASTER GUY!"

We all watched as they were about to run off into the sunset together, but Guy remembered he had other students.

"OKAY, I SUPPOSE YOU CAN ALL HEAR MY BEAUTIFUL VOICE, STOP SLEEPING NARA!" Shikamaru sat up and pretended to care.

"YOU MUST ALL WORK TOGETHER IN GROUPS OF TWO TO PRODUCE YOUR OWN SHORT STORY! YOU MAY MAKE IT ABOUT ANYTHING FROM LOVE TO YOUTH!" Every one slapped their foreheads in unison. He called out the groups, I waited for my name to be called,

"KIBA AND INO!" They both groaned.

"NEJI AND SASUKE!" They both glared.

"SHINO AND CHOUJI!" They couldn't care less.

"HAKU AND GAARA!" He surely wanted Haku to die or something, he hugged Gaara and squealed. Gaara already looked like he was ready to kill.

"ZABUZA AND KANKURO!" they both shrugged.

"TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU!" Temari smiled, but Shikamaru couldn't care less.

"SAKURA AND LEE!" Sakura stood up, " You set that up! I can't work with Lee!" Lee began to cry, and Guy cleared his throat, "IF YOU WILL NOT WORK WITH YOUR PARTNER, YOU WILL FAIL!"

Sakura sat back down and pouted. "THE LAST TEAM IS NARUTO AND HINATA!" I smiled and Hinata looked like her head was going to explode. "N-naruto-kun and m-me?" she looked my way and smiled.

We were filing out of the room after the bell rang. I searched for Hinata and was walking backwards when I ran into someone, and turned to see who it was.

"Yo, Super-perv!" I called you Jiraeya. "That will be Mr. Super-perv to you, young man!" He said with a grin. I pulled him aside.

"Do you know what a ninja is?"

"D'uh."

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you remember being one?"

"No, that's a stupid question!"

I sighed. "Nevermind, where's Tsunade-sama?"

"Her office." He said as he pointed in the direction Sasuke has taken me to get my schedule. I thanked him and ran off to go talk to her.

---------------------------

BreThank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I really do get 5 reviews, because I couldn't wait the first time!

NaruI'm still suck in this chapter!

HakuI don't wanna die!

--Gaara glares--

Haku --jumps onto Zabuza-- Save me!

LeeI LIKE BEING ANNOYING!

GuyME, TOO!

--they run off into the sunset--

Bre --hugs Gaara-- Don't be evil! You won' be in my next story... ;)

GaaraWhat's that supposed to mean!

Bre Review! push that button! V


	3. Therapy, a Birthday, AND a Dance!

Yay! I have 7 reviews! --dances-- Now, who ever is reviewer 15 will get to pick a character/ pairing that I can write a story about.

Example Hi! I'm reviewer 15 and want you to write a story about Lee and Guy's youthful exuberance!

ehrm, that'd be pretty easy to write a story about, but whatever. Please RxR!..!

Started typing at 10:30 pm.

((Disclaimer- I don't own Naruchan.))

(Warning light crusing, broad-chested women, and Gay as hell guys)

Ch. 3: Therapy, a Birthday, AND a Dance!

Naruto's PoV

"Tsunade-sama?" I said in a near whisper as I opened the door to her office. It was the same place Sasuke had brought me to get my schedule, but Tsunade wasn't there the first time. I peeked in and saw her reading "Easy Gambling for Idiots" with an intent look on her face, as Shizune was slaving over a pile of paperwork. Tsunade looked up as the door creaked open. " Naruto? What's wrong? It's three o'clock. Time to go home."

I got nervous, "Um, nothing!--" And changed the subject, "-- you know, Jiraeya's just plain crazy."

" Yes, I know."

'Why'd you hire him to be the Science teacher, then?"

"Had to."

"Why?"

"We're married." Tsunade looked up at me, expecting me to be surprised. But I wasn't, so ha! She was shocked at this, "So, Godaime..." Her head snapped up "Go... daime? What?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing." I sighed. The look on her face reflected confusion. "How's your work as Kage going lately" I smirked and walked over to her desk. " If you mean my work as principal, it's all good." She glared at me, "Why do you ask?" I shrugged, "You're acting strange Uzumaki..."

"And you're surprised about it?"

"You've got a point, do you want to tell me what's up?"

"Nope..."

"Why not? I have a right to know."

"Just... because!" I smirked at my own genious.

End PoV

Tsunade was at the end of her rope, annoyed with Naruto's little game. " Then maybe you'll talk to our school therapist about it all--" The sound of a door opening and closing could be heard behind Naruto, which was also in front of Tsunade, "--speak of the Devil! here he is!"

Naruto turned around and a pair of snake-like hazel eyes met hes, he literally jumped backwards and fell onto the floor- "What the Fu- Orochimaru?" Tsunade looked directly at him, loking extremely cnfused. "You two... know one another?" Naruto jumped up "Of course I... don't!" H had to rethink about his statement before finishing. "I've... heard of him?" A pathetic excuse, but enouh to win over Orochimaru--

"You've heard of me!-" He hugged Naruto "- I must have many fans that talk about me! I'm surprised that I'm so popular!" He squeezed Naruto like a stress reliever, those things you squeeze when your angry to make you feel better- anyways-

'Seriously!' Naruto thought, 'Who wouldn't be afraid of this guy?'

As for a brief discription, his skin is white, as in paper white. As-white-as-it-gets-white. he has long, waist-length black hair, and wears purple eyeliner. I think he may be gay- no, scratch that, I think he IS gay. If not, then very influenced by Michael Jackson. Hell, MJ must be his idol! Both were silent. They seemed t be having an all-out starting contest, with Pedophile-- I mean Orochimaru winning...

Tsunade diracted them to a room, interupting their contest.The room had two red couches, and I large smiley face painted on the ceiling. 'Gay...' Naruto thought and sat down opposite of Orochimaru. They stared.

"I'l be... going now..." Tsunade said as she closed the door. "What seems to be the problem, Li'l Naru: Naruto growled, "Don't. Call. Me. That." Orochimaru just giggled, "Okay, Naruto-chan-" "Stop." "Okay, what seems to be the problem? For real this time."

"Do you remember being an Otonin? After Sasuke, y'know?" Orochimaru tapped his chin and pondered for a wee bit, "Sasuke.. he was in here just last week! Something about his parents favoring his straight 'A', perfect, totally hot older brother over him! i'd pick Itachi anyday! In fact, it was only yesterday when--"

"Hey, my question?" Orochimaru pondered yet again, "Ninja, doesn't ring any bells." Naruto frowned, " Do you remember Sakon or Ukon? Tayuya or Kimimaro? Kidoumaru or Jirobou?" he pondered AGAIN, and looked up, "Tayuya... the music teacher?" Neruto modded, " Never heard of her!" The overly-expressive teacher shouted with a laugh. "Excuse me? Did you not just say that she was the music teacher? You should know who she is! ((anm-hm, -finger snap-))"

" Forget it, you said Kimimaro? He's my boyfirend!" If Naruto's life had been a chat room, he would've said something along the lines of "OMGWTFBBQ!1one11!eleven!11two!" But sadly, this is the real ((anor not so real)) world. 'It's official. Michael Jackson's in the house.'

Naruto's PoV

"Um, you didn't need to know that detail, I persume?" orochimaru added after an uneasy silence. I shook my head 'no' and sighed, Dude, he's weird.

We talked on an don for nearly two hours. I couldn't manage to beat even one thing out of him, he's so Goddamn stubborn! I finally got the chance to end out 'Therapy Session', as he put it, and go'home', which is Sasuke's house.

Timeskip, Oct. 8th of that same year, about 4 weeks ahead

School. Please do not say that word in my presence. It sucks ass. I swear, I think I'mm feeling a little more like myself now, I'm not as 'exstatic', but I'm better. Well, on the subject of school. Kids hate me. They make fun of me more than they do of Lee and Guy. Why, you ask? Simple. Guy can give them detention, and Lee can rat on them to Guy... who can give them detention... So that leaves me.

If you ask what my favorite period is, the answer is.. -enter dromroll- Lunch! Why? I can eat, eat, and eat! Oh, and talk without getting in trouble. i always sit with Hinata lately, she's stuttering less and less, and seems to open up a bit to me at times.

I ran to go buy my lunch when I spotted Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. I went over and greeted them, Gaara shot me his infamous death glare, Kankuro looked annoyed, an Temari giggled at us all. Especially me feeble attempt to match Gaara's death glare. "Boys! break it up! What do you want, Naruto?" She looked my way "Do you three remember being ninjas?" I wanted to be brief and to-the-point so I wasn't away long enough to worry Hinata. Temari looked dumbfounded, "Guess that's a no..." I sighed. Kankuro looked at me, " being a ninja would so rock..." He mumbled, and Temari couldn't supress a giggle.

"Aw, Hell. I'd rather shop than be a ninja!" She stood and ran off to meet up with her firends Sakon and ukon, ((anwho we will learn more about later)) and the two boys just sat there and ate, I took it as a sigh that they wanted me gone, so I went to see Hinata again.

I walked over to my usual spot and sat next to hinata, same as on my first day here. She saw me and stutered" Hi, N-naruto-kun..."

I replied "Hi, hinata!" With a huge grin, She blushed and looked away.She went into hypr-blush mode, turning a color thet rivaled Gaara's hair, ((am I love that term!))

"Why am I the only person who eats with you, every day?" She shruggel softly, " I don't know..." "You surely have friends, how could anyone not want to be your friend?" She looked away, "um, I don't know..." She looked at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing EVER, and I out my arm around her. " I can be your friend, if you want..." She nodded, and turned a brighter shade of red. "Are you s-sure?"

I nodded, and leaned down where I could whisper in her ear, " I've never been more sure of anything." And I leaned in to place a light kiss on her forehead. She went pale and started stuttering like crazy. "Y-y-y-you d-don't ha-have to, I m-mean, I'm n-n-n-not that g-great..." I hugged her, and whispered, " Yes. you are."

RING

'Damnit!' I mentally cursed, and headed for sixth period, period holding hands with Hinata, who looked super embarassed. So I reluctantly let go and gave her some space.

We made it to the Gym, she headed for the girls' locker room, and I headed to the boys'. I saw Sasuke changing and walked p to say 'Hi', but he beat me to it, " Hey, Naru, who're you taking to the Halloween Dance?" I was sure I looked as confused as I felt, "Dance?" Sasuke nodded, "This Saturday, the 10th." "The tenth?" I practically yelled, causing everyone to jump in surprise and start murmuring. "The tenth is my Birthday!" Sasuke smiled darkly, " Oh, really? Do you have plans?" I glared, " Yeah, jerkwad. I remembered lust now and I suddenly have plans already!" Note the sarcasm.

"i'll plan something for you, just wait." Sasuke said with a grin and exited the room. Please don't make that as bad as it sounds.

------------------------

Sorry this one was short! It had quite alot happening though. I tried to streach it out, and make it better, but it got hard. . 

Naru I still suck, but yay for me and hina, ;)

Hina Hyper-blush mode-

Click the button! Reviews motivate me! v


	4. Too Close For Comfort

Bre - Here's chapter four, I've been stressed lately, and haven't had time to write, but this is what I've pulled together. I'm sorry if it's not as long as you'd like... and I need a beta... --pokes Stakeh-- please?

((Disclaimer: I tried blackmailing Kishimoto-sensei, but I still don't own Naruto T.T))

(((warnings: NaruHina goodness, and Naruto being hyper on candy))

Chapter four: Too Close For Comfort

"Okay, I'm still confused. What exactly is a dance?" Naruto whined, poking Sasuke repeatedly. They were headed from school on Friday afternoon, at around three. Sasuke sighed and swatted his hand away- " It's... well, you sure you don't know?"

Sasuke looked at him. "Do I want to know?" Naruto grinned, and Sasuke chuckled lightly, " I'm not sure. You have to decide that. A dance is a get-together type... thing. There's music, and snacks.. for a Halloween dance, you dress up in a costume and get free candy--"

He could barely finish his sentence because Naruto had run into him and knocked him over. "FREE CANDY!" He bagan to jump up and down and run in circles. "Free candy free candy free candy!" He yelled.

Sasuke sat up and massaged his temples, 'too loud...' "Hey, dobe." Naruto stopped immediately, and stood in mid-step glaring at Sasuke, " You have to find a costume first, idiot." "Well, where cna I find one of these 'cosumes'? Can't I dress as... me?"

"No, that's the point. To be something other than you. I'll take you to buy one later."

And so it became later

"Whoah..." Naruto said as they entered the Super-Fabulous-Costume-Store-Place. "Pick one and don't embarass me." Sasuke yelled to Naruto, noticing that Naruto was already heading to start looking in the back of the shop.He muttered under his breath, " Dobe."

About an hour later, they both had their costumes and headed to the cash register.

"Yay!" Naruto squealed as he set the costume on the counter, jumping with joy. "Free Candy! Free--" Sasuke slammed his hand over the hyper blonde's mouth. " You're giving me a headache. Wer'e in Public, don't draw attention to us, there might be... fangirls... around." He said 'fangirls' in the most hateful tone he could muster.

They, err, Sasuke paid and they headed out the door, costumes in hand. Naruto held his up and examined it, over and over. " Foxes are sooo cute!" He squealed, and hugged his costume close. He looked over to Sasuke, " Why'd you pick a pirate, Sasuke? Foxes are better." Sasuke shrugged.

" Nothing else would've worked well with my beautiful hairstyle, I'll lose the hat so my hair's perfect." ((no, he didn't say that.))

((What he really said)) " Don't ask stupid questions, dobe. I just couldn't decide."

Naruto sighed at Sasuke's stubbornness as they opened the door and walked inside.

I say, it's right before the dance

Naruto tugged at the hem of his costume top nervously. All that confidence. It must've gone flying out the window. He realized he had a crush on Hinata and wanted to tell her. He stayed up all night writing and saying his lines to her, what he'd say, but now he seemed to have forget them.

'Who needs lines, anyways...?' he thought. He looked at Sasuke, who he thought looked hot in his pirate costume, but not in the gay way, in the 'he's-my-friend-ain't-he-cute?' way.

They were within walking distance of the school, henceforth, they walked. "Do you... have a date, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked over at him, ignoring the blushing, "What do you think. No." He shrugged, and walked faster.

"Why not?"

"Because... well, so many girls asked me, I just got fed up with it and said 'no' to them all. I should just put a sign around my neck that says, 'I'm gay, leave me alone'. I'm not, but it'd keep some girls away. I normally wouldn't come, but I thought I should come with you so you're not alone."

Naruto nodded and they came into view of the cafeteria, where the dance was being held ((anlike in my school)), Sasuke took a deep breath and opened the door. Instantly, Sasuke was knocked to the ground by a horde of girls complimenting him and asking to dance.

This group of girls included Ino and Sakura, in matching Cheerleading costumes, trying to pry the other girls off of Sasuke. Obviously, they don't want to share.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the girls and walked off, looking around. 'Like himping him will make him like you... whores...' Naruto thought.

Naruto's PoV

I looked around and saw a few poeple I knew, but not the one I was looking for. Kiba dressed as a dog- chasing Kankuro who's dressed as a cat. Gaara as a devil, and Temari as a geisha, wathing and not caring. Tenten, dressed as a ninja, (oh, the irony). She got it all wrong.

Anyways, I saw a flash of white go by, and turned to see who it had been. Bingo, target sighted. Hinata was sprinting over to the snack bar, wearing a white robe with feathered wings in the back. An angel, it suits her well. It's very... modest... compared to Ino and Sakura.

I walked up to her and wraped my arm securely around her waist- " Hi, Hinata." She jumped, probably not expecting me to just walk up to her and, you know. " love your costume." I smiled, and she turned a lucious shade of pink. "T-thanks... I l-like yours t-too..." She stuttered, and I puller her closer. I just LOVE it when she blushes like that. I must admit, I have a huge crush on her. Actually, it could be more than that. Ew, I'm being all mushy.

"Hinata", I looked at her and grinned, "Let's dance, it's a slow song." I pulled her out to the center of the dance floor. I was desprate. "I-I c-can't dance..." She whispered to me.

It's easy! I pulled her closer, if possible, and placed her bands on my shoulders, mine planted firmly on her hips. "Follow my lead" I whispered in her ear, and she nodded. We danced through two more songs, I saw Sasuke and gave him a thumbs-up, which he returned.

The crowd of people began to cheer and form a circle to the side to us, we moved over to see what happened. Lee was berakdancing, you know. The Caterpillar, the 'spin-on-your-head' thing. The Dj put on some rap misic and Lee continued to breakdance, clad in a monkey costume. ((an on impulse!))

Guy sensei apeared as if from nowhere and joined Lee, they had matching costumes. Ew. They were breakdancing for at least five munutes, with the both of them yelling some thing about 'Youth' and 'Bursting', it's hard to tell with the music turned up so loud.

Hinata began to walk away, I pulled her out the side door away from the excitement and looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful, ivory eyes... "Hinata..." I said to her, " I need to tell you something...

--------------------------

Bre-- Absolutely no one reviewed the last chapter. At. All. i'll update when I have at least 10... .;;

Naru--I still suck! I'm hyper, then mushy?

hinata-- -still blushing-

V Review! push the button...


	5. Confessions

I would like to thank Nevolji for their review. You gave me an awesome idea for this chapter.

I only had half of this chapter written out, and the rest is off the top of my head. Lets see how far my imagination gets me today.

I still need a fifteenth reviewer. In case you don't know, the 15th reviewer gets to pick a mian character/pairing for my next story... Please review! .

((If you like the band Panic! At the Disco, you are really cool, and must pm me (please). I'm known as Miss Ryan Ross, for I am his unofficial wife. Only seven years' difference in age! ))

If you'd like to see anything in particular happen in the next few chapters, lemme know and I'll add it in!

((Warning: A cheap make-out scene. . . and a gay guy. . .o.o))

(Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, it would be called 'Deidara' )

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Confessions_

* * *

" Hinata..." Naruto said slowly, and cautiously... "I have something that I have to tell you..."He turned to her, and flushed a light pink colour. Hinata, on the other hand, was bright red. From embarrasment, supposedly... not being used to being so close to anyone... especially a boy... especially Naruto.

"W-what is it N-naruto-kun...?" She stuttered, and looked down towards the ground, trying to hide how nervous she was. "Well.. first I must say it's a little embarassing..." He, too, looked towards the ground, also. 'How in the world do I tell her... I mean, I've never really talked to girls this way, before...'

She looked back up at him, "Naruto-kun...? Are you okay? What is it...?"

Naruto leaned forward and closed the small space between them, he pressed his lips to hers passionately. He pulled away only a moment later. " I love you..." He touched her chin and tilted it up slightly so he could look her in the eyes. 'she's surely going to hate me after that...'

He tried to stand, to walk away, when Hinata pulled him back down and leaned closer, taking her turn at a kiss. Their lips brushed slightly and Hinata pulled back, a brighter shade of red than before. "What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto looked at her, shocked after Hinata's actions.

"I'm s-sorry, N-naruto-kun..." she whispered as she ran in the opposite direction as the building. He sat, still in slight shock at what just happened. 'So, I guess that means she likes me back...' He thought.

He sat there, his mind wandering, untill he heard someone behind him clearing their throat, demanding their presence be known.

Naruto turned around to see Inuzuka Kiba, another class prankster, who everyone knows has a huge crush on Hinata.

" So, Naruto..." He spat, "What happened to Hinata, and what did you do to cause it...?" He glared, almost, but not as effectively, as Gaara could. Naruto was about to answer with some smart type of a comeback, when Kiba pulled back his fist and launched it to hit Naruto square in the jaw. But, unfortunately, it never did. Naruto grabbed Kiba's fist in the nick of time, and twisted it behing Kiba's back.

"Don't you dare try to bother me and Hinata, you'll regret it." he let Kiba go and pushed him forward, disappearing in the same direction as Hinata.

Kiba's PoV

Chasing cats is so much fun, especially when you're the dog... and you're chasing the cat. You get it.

I'm dressed as a dog, in memory of my poor Akamaru, who wasn't allowed into the building and is out front with Shino. Kankuro, the one dressed as a cat, seems to be a purr-fect target. Please forgive my bad humor...

I lay low and follow him, ready to pounce at any given moment... but I'm distracted when a bright flash of white goes by, and I automatically guess who it is. I must be good at guessing, because I'm right. It's Hinata, my crush since elementary school. But, it turns out I won't get to be alone with her right now.

She's with that Uzumaki kid... in my music class... Naruto, I believe. I never really paid attention. I follow them around, looking for the perfect moment to distract Naruto and get Hinata away, but it all becomes harder when he pulls her onto the dance floor.

I've waited long enough, it's now or never, I walk up behind them, and I'm about to tap Hinata on the shoulder to get her attention, when Naruto pulled her away and out the side door. I work my way through the crowd and step out into the cold October air, I walk aways and see Naruto kissing my Hinata! She pulls away and runs off. As you could guess, I'm pissed.

I walk up to Naruto and clear my throat, he looks up at me.

" So, Naruto..." I say, in the most hateful tone I can manage, "What happened to Hinata, and what did you do to cause it...?" I glared at him, I didn't give him time to reply before my fist flew towards his face.

It connected with something, I thought I'd hit him. Boy... I was so wrong. He caught my fist and twisted is painfuly behind my own back.

"Don't you dare try to bother me and Hinata, you'll regret it." he let me go and pushed me forwards, disappearing in the same direction as Hinata...

End PoV

Naruto ran, away from Kiba, and hopefully towards Hinata. He pulled out the cellphone he borrowed from Sasuke (in case of an emergency) and dialed Sasuke's number... the number for Sasuke's other phone.

Ring...ring...ring... "Goddamnit, pick up!" And he did.

" Naruto, what do you want. I'm at the dance, too, you know. Just walk up to me and talk to me here."

" Sasuke, Hinata ran off and I can't find her, she might've gone home, but I'm not sure... " Naruto said...

Sasuke paused for a moment... "I'll phone Sakura, girls are good with this kind of thing..." He hung up on Naruto, and dialed Sakura's cell.

"Sakura here, I'm busy..." " Sakura! Naruto's worried about Hinata, have you seen her?" Sakura looked down at Hinata, who'd run into Sakura and Ino, who took her into the girls' room to calm her down and find out what's wrong...

" A-a-and then, I-I, k-kissed him... I think h-he hates m-me now..." She wimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

" Yeah, she's here, and upset. We're in the girls' room... I'm not sure if she'll come out anytime soon, though."

She sat down next to Hinata, and hung up on Sasuke. " You know, Naruto's worried about you. He just called Sasuke who called me and asked if we'd seen you... he cares..." She patted Hinata's back, and pulled her onto her feet. "Let's go find him."

The Following Day

"Hinata, I'm really, truly sorry about last night..." Naruto was at the Hyuga mansion, at Hinata's doorstep, on one knee... The other Hyuugas (Being Hanabi, Neji, Hiashi, and her mom, who I'm calling Naomi) were watching, expecting Naruto to pull out a ring and propose and second.

" Mom, who's the blonde?" Ten-year-old Hanabi turnedandaskedher mother.

" Hinata has a boyfriend, or a soon to be husband,I suppose, dear...I have no cluewhat he's doing, though,because we all know they're too young to marry." Naomi whispered with a shake of her finger.

Neji scoffed, and Hiashi began to mumble something unfit for children... henceforth, it shall not be written.

"Can I take you somewhere later to make up for it?" He puckered his lips, and begged. " I guess so..." She replied to him, he stood up immediately and hugged her, " Thanks! I'll pick you up later... well.. I need to decide where we're going first!" And he headed off to Sasuke's place again.

He ran as fast as he could through the twists and turns of the hallways to Sasuke's room- " Sasuke!" He yelled, then leaned over and clutched his cramping stomach, "I've never been on a date before, but now I'm going on one and I really need advice!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Really...? Then we need a professional. Hold on."

He took out his cell and dialed a number. " Hey, I need help... not me, idiot, a friend...Yes, the blonde... five minutes? Make it three... I'm not paying you. No. Just get over here!" He hung up the phone. " He'll be here shortly."

Naruto made a face and sat on the bed waiting for the 'professional' to arrive.

* * *

_...Three and a half minutes later..._

* * *

A blue and white van speed into the freekishly large Uchiha driveway... A burly, muscular man behind the wheel, and Haku squealing as they came to a hault.

He gripped the seatbelt for dear life. " Zabu-kun... you're gonna kill us! Mainly me!" He squeaked. Zabuza shrugged, and crossed his arms.

" Well... you have clients."

Haku got out of the car and ran... err... skipped... to the door. " Whoah, this door is freekishly huge!" He stated the obvious as he ran up to the door and knocked. He kept knocking untill the doorwas opened by a sleepy- looking Itachi. "What do you want? It's Saturday, I'm not accepting date requests..."

He almost closed the door, when Haku held it open. " I'm not even a girl! I'm here for Sasuke and Blondie."

Itachi's jaw dropped as he watched Haku skip up the stairs, not knowing where in the hell Sasuke's room is. " Sasuke, I don't know where your room is!"

Once again. Stating the obvious. He squeaked when someone grabbed his shoulder. "Sasuke, don't ever do that again!" He turned and sawsaid personlaughing.

"What? I thought you needed advice for Blondie." Sasuke stopped laughing, sighed, and directed Haku to his room. "Blondie's in here. He's going on a date and needs the help of an expert."

Haku nodded and walked in. Naruto was sitting on the bed, and looked up as Haku walked in. Haku claimed the computer-spinny-chair and pulled it over to Naruto.

" I hear you need advice." Haku said in a surprisingly low, professional voice. " Well, first you must flatter the date... flowers, chocolates, a poem, or a kiss on the hand."

He pointed out to Naruto, who was wirting everything down in a notebook for later reference.

" Make sure that she's comfortable with the setting before you force her into anything." He noticed a look of shock on Naruto's face... " Not that kind of anything, pervert! Anything as in, like... if you take her skydiving!" Naruto raised his eyebrows. " Skydiving?"

"I remember Zabuza took my bungee jumping, and it messed up my hair...-" He continued to rant for nother five minutes about his bungee jumping adventure.

" Well, since you say the girl is shy-" (" I never said that!") " ... you need to take her somewhere that isn't too loud, a little privacy... Dinner at a Japanese Restraunt? Or, a movie. A romantic one... Or just let her pick, hell if I care." He stood up and returned the chair to its place.

"Whatever you do, just don't try to make the first move. If you do, I'm sure you'll just screw everything up. Girls are better at starting that kind of thing-" He noticed the look of shock on Naruto's face again. "-Not the perverted way! Like, kissing. Not anythingmore than that. Remember everything I've told you that actually might be of some use."

He turned to the door and was about to open the door-

"I'll be going now. Zabu-kun's waiting for me, we're going skydiving!" He cheered on his way out the 'freekishly huge' front door. Naruto looked at the clock. 3 o'clock in the afternoon. He changed, and ranout the door toHinata's mansion. " Hi Hinata-" Hanabi opened the door, "-'s sister..."

She pointed to the stairs. " Go up, take a left, then a right, and it's the door at the end of that hallway."

He followed Hanabi's directions, and found Hinata's room. He knocked, and opened the door, finding Hinatareading while laying on herbedwith light blue sheets, wearing a black skirt and blue tank top. " H-h-h-hi H-h-hinata... You look..." She blushed and looked away.

He couldn't stop drooling long enough to finish that sentence. " So..." He looked around the room, " Wanna see a movie?" She stood, and walked over to Naruto. " Sure... you want to see... um, I guess... Pirates? Pirates of the Carribean, Dead Mans Chest? I hear it's good..." ((Which is a movie I recomend you to see))

Naruto nodded and they walked downstairs, igoring Hanabi's comments on their way out the door. " So, Hinata..." ( "Hinata and Blondie sitting in a tree!") " How've you been..." ( "K-I-S-S-I-N-G") " lately...? And I'm sorry..." ( "first comes love, then comes-")

She was cut off as Naruto stepped in front of her and covered her mouth. Hinata smiled and they walked out in peace.

* * *

...To Be Continued...

...Soon...

...Maybe...

* * *

I have a friend who gives dating advice over the phone, and Nevolji's review gave me the idea 'Whoah, Haku could be a date master!'

((Next chapter- Stuff happens, what did you think I'd say? ;) ))

We'll also get to Sakon and Ukon and some other characters, or I'll try to... ( gotta give them some luff)

Haku- Wow. I'm here. (pointing out the obvious)

Naruto- no, you're over there. --points in a random direction--

Haku- Really? How? --takes it seriously--

Lee- YOSH! I'LL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (true, true)

Neji- . . . ...

Lee- REVIEWING IS YOUTHFULL! (true, but not the youthfull part)

----

I -still- need a Beta... anyone? .

I'll put more Haku-pointing-out-obvious-ness-things next chapter if you review!

----

My thanks to all the authors who have updated lately, which there aren't too many of, for inspiring me to actually finish this chapter.

And to LazzyShikamaru, who yalled at me to update... .;; I'll try to make it every week or so.

Push the button! V Reviews motivate me!


End file.
